Central to the NSBCC Mission is the ability to identify and quantitate candidate protein and miRNA biomarkers for the identification of blood-based biomarker panels and cell surface proteomes. Equally important is the ability to connect those biomarkers back to their associated signaling networks that control cellular and organ function, and that are disrupted by the onset and progression of cancer, and that determine responses or resistances to therapy.